We're Just Friends
by tony-luvv
Summary: Summary: For years they've had this arrangement and it's worked for them. But will Tony's new roommates believe it's as black and white as they claim it is? Gray areas are so messy nowadays. Thank god our boys can't keep it in their pants. -Notes and Warnings Inside-


**Notes: Just a quick heads up this chapter is Rhodey/Tony. Next Chapter will be Bruce/Tony and Rhodey/Bucky.**

 **Warnings: Best Friends, Friends with Benefits, SMUT/LEMONS, anal sex, cock warming, creampie, bottom Tony Stark, Top Rhodey, Team as Family**

* * *

"Fuck Tones!" Rhodes clenched his jaw, trying to hold his self together but his best friend was not making it easy for him. "You can't – you got to…slow down!" Rhodes panted with exertion, beads of sweat building up on his forehead and dampened his chest.

They'd been at it for over an hour now, James wanted to be surprised that Tony was still going strong but they've done this before so many times.

James watched as Tony bounced up and down on his hard cock, hips never faltering as he chased his orgasm. With his feet planted in the mattress and Tony using his knees for leverage James threw his hips up to meet Tony somewhere in the middle. His olive skin glistened in the low light of the bedroom, scared chest and arc reactor on display, and his head thrown back. His creamy thighs were splayed wide open for James to see everything. With James hammering into Tony's prostate, the genius whined and moaned. His feet digging into the mattress right above Rhodey's ass as he tried to move just a little bit faster.

"Please–" Tony had to swallow his moans in order to speak, "Rhodey…more."

"Fuck!" Letting go of Tony's bruising hips he planted his hands behind his self for some leverage. With all the determination of a dying man, James threw his hips into a punishing pace. Slamming up into Tony and nearly making the man lose his balance.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Rhodey…oh god, I'm so fucking close." Tony panted, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He's so god damn tired, muscles shaking but he pushed through it. Holding on and meeting Rhodey on every thrust. Rhodey's cock felt so good. Stretching him wide and fucking his ass raw with only a little bit of lube to ease the way. He loved that they could do this. Have sex without the drama of a relationship. It's been one of the best ideas they've ever had.

A spectacular friendship that shifted into a relationship shortly after MIT was short lived. During their 'relationship' they learned two very important things. One, they were awful at being a couple and two, that sex between friends was better than breakfast foods after midnight (and in the eyes of a young – or old since they still firmly believed this – Rhodes and Stark…that was a monumental discovery).

He's not sure if it was him or James but one of them shifted just enough that Rhodey's cock was pressing against his prostate on every thrust. Tony came, untouched, crying out Rhodey's name. His body locked up, staying in place as Rhodey fucked up into him, his ass squeezing down and around Rhodey's desperate thrusts.

Thankfully Rhodes' orgasm came with another few thrusts, shoving his hips forward as he emptied his cum deep inside his best friend.

Tony's weight dropped down on Rhodey's lap, too weak to hold himself up any longer. James grunted, cock twitching inside his friend, sensitive to the rough treatment. Panting, James leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back, trying to calm his racing heart and heaving chest. While Tony did the same, resting his hands on his stomach as he sat there.

They both took a moment to come down from the high of sex and a good orgasm. James closed his eyes and reflected on everything. He was buried balls deep inside his best friend, cock half hard surrounded by his own spunk, lube, and Tony's tight warm anus. It was perfect.

For years they've been fucking and it never got old. Their friendship is probably one of the best 'friends with benefits' situation to ever exist in the history of casual sex. Awkward sexual tension had hung between them after they called their romantic relationship quits. Both were so unsure of how to go back to being just friends that their roommate situation (and actual friendship) had been terrible for weeks! But then they got black out drunk and woke up naked with cum drying on and in them. After that they had some much needed greasy breakfast, Advil, and lots of hot coffee to talk and figure out what they were going to do. Being in a relationship didn't work out to well, to awkward and they clashed in unexpected ways. But then again, this just friends like wasn't working to good either. Somehow after a small argument, a few tears and another fuck they came to the wonderful arrangement that they have now. If both of them were single and not talking to anyone they could have all the sex they wanted. It was fun, they were best friends first and foremost but sometimes they also had sex. Nothing crazy.

Calloused hands running over his chest and stomach brought him out of his silent musings. He looked up at Tony who was still sitting casually in his lap. "Are you satisfied?"

Tony smirked like a cat that got the cream… _well_ …James glanced down at where they were still joined together.

"Quite."

James had to roll his eyes at how ridiculous his best friend could be. With Tony sitting up in his lap, idly drawing patterns into his skin James let his feet slide down the bed. Lounging back and watching Tony content himself with his own thoughts.

He wasn't going to complain, Tony's fingers felt nice on him and he didn't weigh a lot but he had to ask, "You moving any time soon?"

Tones didn't even stop what he was doing, just squeezed his ass muscles around Rhodey's sensitive dick before smiling, eyes never leaving the dark skin of his chest. "Nope."

James twitched violently at the dick move (pun fully fucking intended) and glared up at Tony for messing with him like that, "Really Tones?"

"Yes Honey Bear." Rhodes huffed out a laugh and then settled back into the pillows, hands moving up to squeeze at the soft flesh of Tony's thighs. "What platypus? I must say, I quite enjoy being stuffed full with your big fat cock –"

"Okay! Stop, I get it." His left hand gripped Tony's bruised hip in warning.

"Oh, so now I can't talk dirty to you?"

"Not when _either_ of us can't get it back up and I _know_ you, both of us are going to need a nap before we go again."

Tony pouted, "Old man."

James quirked an eyebrow, "You're not that much younger you know."

xxXxx

True to his word, Tony remained planted on Rhodey's lap. Using him like a glorified butt plug. For a while they stayed like that, Rhodes laid back and relaxed and Tony sitting perched like a bird in his lap. They didn't talk, mostly because they didn't need to, both perfectly content to keep to their own thoughts while enjoying being physically close. But then that exhaustion Tony felt earlier came back with a vengeance. When he yawned, James yawned. The colonel's eyes growing heavy watching Tony who was starting to yawn every other minute. Reluctant and disheartened Tony tried to fight off sleep as long as possible. But eventually he had to 'dismount' and climb off of Rhodey.

Both men gasped as they untangled, Rhodes because of the drag of muscle along his dick and then the cool air that hit it. Tony because his abused hole fluttered and twitched at the empty feeling, a trail of cum trickling out of him.

He was quick to curl up beside his best friend who in turn faced him and wrapped him in his arms.

In no time at all Tony had felt like he was drifting off. Comfortable, warm, and tired he was so close to dropping off until Rhodey decided he too could be a little shit. The hand that wasn't trapped under Tony curled around his back and dipped between his ass cheeks. The genius shuddered as his friend's fingers spread his cheeks and played with his hole.

Tony's hands clenched and clawed at Rhodey's shoulder and ribs, while James tucked his smirking face into the hollow of his neck. "Rhodeeey~" _Fucking tease!_

Instead of answering his friend's shaky moan he plunged his middle finger inside Tony's twitching anus.

They fell asleep like that.

xxXxx

When they woke up – really it was when Tony woke up – the genius teased his best friend until he fucked him into the mattress…again. Happy, sore, and a little bit sticky Tony made his way into his penthouse master bathroom for a quick shower. He was careful to clean all the sweat and cum off of (and out of) him before throwing some boxers and Rhodey's tee shirt on. On his way out of the room he caught his best friend's eye. Rhodey was watching him from the bed, looking smug as hell lounging with his arms behind his head and naked body still on display. Tony didn't even blush when he realized it was because he was walking with a limp. _Smug bastard…_

Leaving his bestie to shower on his own he left for the kitchen. He could hear his teammates making noise in the common area. It was still a weird thing for him. They'd all been living together for a few weeks now but it felt like a twilight zone for Tony. Aside from his time living with Rhodey during MIT and a little bit of time after that, the only other people Tony had ever lived with were his parents and the bots. Jarvis and Ana had their own property nearby so they never lived in the mansion.

But now he lived with an out of date Super Soldier, a genius that moonlighted as a rage beast (Tony refused to think of him as a monster, Hulk is and never will be a monster), a deadly assassin/spy combo, and occasionally a Norse deity that acted like a giant golden retriever. To say his home life has significantly changed would be the understand statement of the year.

Taking stock of the crowd his team made up, hustling around the kitchen Tony made his presence known, "Good morning."

Almost in sync with each other, Bruce and Steve greeted him, "Good morning Tony." The genius made for the coffee pot, ignorant to all the stares he was getting.

"Are you not telling us something Mr. Stark?"

"Hmm?" He didn't even bother to look away from C.M. who was giving him attitude at the moment.

C.M. has been with him for almost as long as Dum-E. Artificial Intelligence was his love, obsession, and passion all wrapped up in his young teenage body and for a while he was installing or building A.I.'s left and right. Rhodey had been home visiting his mom when Tony drunkenly put life into their coffee machine (hence CM). Since then Tony has kept C.M. with him where ever he's lived and updated his baby accordingly. C.M. used to be allowed to live with his brothers and sisters in the workshop but after a few 'incidents' it became clear certain bots needed to be kept separated. Now he and Butterfingers were on a strict and heavily monitored visiting schedule.

Clint's exaggerated snort brought his attention away from cooing at C.M., "Really Stark? Your skin's glowing brighter than your little night light. Who's the lucky girl?"

"What are you going on about Barton?" Looking up his eyes quickly zeroed in on Steve. Sitting at the head of the table, the good captain was blushing and trying his best not to make direct eye contact with Tony. Natasha and Thor were smirking like they knew something. But it was his dear Brucie that gave him the most concern. His fellow partner in science was looking at him from over the top of his newspaper (which he and Steve shared every morning, heathens) and looking upset. But why would Bruce be upset?

"Tony!"

"What Clinton?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is who!?"

They were glaring at each other when Rhodey cut in. "Really Tones? You didn't get C.M. to start the coffee yet?" Choosing to ignore Clint and his annoying self he turned to his best friend. Rhodey strutted in, plaid pajama pants hanging low on his hips and wearing nothing else.

Leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted, "You know he only listens to you when you're around."

"True." He thought it earlier and he'll probably continue to think it for the rest of their lives but Rhodey is one smug bastard.

While Rhodey went about sweet talking their A.I. baby, Tony went to grab coffee cups.

"YOU'RE DATING RHODES?" Sometimes Clint was far too theatrical in the morning.

Rhodey looked at him, "What's he going on about?"

Tony shrugged because lord if he knew. He could just make out Natasha saying something along the lines of "Makes sense." But he was making the executive decision to ignore them.

Well at least until Bruce popped up beside him. "So how long have you guys been dating?" Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of Bruce next to him.

"What?! No. I mean, me and Rhodey aren't dating."

Now Bruce looked hurt, like everything Tony was saying was physically hurting him. Tony felt like a monster. "If you don't want to talk about it Tony that fine, you don't have to lie though…"

Bruce made to leave but Tony quickly grabbed his arm, "Whoa – Brucie, I'm not lying. We really aren't dating, have dated since we were in college." Tony's basically begged Bruce with his eyes to believe him. He didn't like how upset Bruce seemed at the idea of the genius lying to him and he really didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. He liked Bruce, loved spending time with him and was able to be himself in a way he'd only been able to in college with Rhodey. Yes he and Rhodey still messed around in the workshop and did a bunch of other things together but a lot of the time Rhodes was busy with work.

"Come on Tony, we call all see that you Rhodes just fucked."

Steve choked on his orange juice, "CLINT!"

Bruce looked hurt again and damn it, Tony was always screwing things up wasn't he?

"Tony's telling the truth Barton, we aren't in a relationship." Rhodes, always his savior finally spoke up and luckily it seemed hearing it from Rhodes was helping to calm Bruce down. He no longer looked like he was going to flee the room if Tony let go of his arm.

"But–" Rhodey quickly cut Clint off.

"Seriously, we **are not** in a relationship." Of course the archer couldn't let it go but Rhodey just glared him into submission over his coffee cup. Although the colonel's glare wasn't strong enough to hold Natasha's tongue.

"We're not blind though, you two have clearly been having sex. How do you explain that?"

"This is true and to answer that, we have a long standing friends with benefits deal going on."

Tony's focus was still locked on Bruce, so he was blind to the shocked stares his teammates were giving his best friend.

It seemed like a bunch of emotions were filtering through Bruce at the moment. One's Tony was not skilled enough to read. But now he two was being stared down by Bruce, "Explain."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **Follows, Favorites and Comments are always appreciated!**

 **Find me on Tumblr for more content.**


End file.
